Hanyou Seducing
by Alannada
Summary: Part 3 of How To Seduce series. This time it's Sango's time. And Kagome isn't one to say no to some fun and helping a friend in need. Will Inuyasha play along?


Summary: Part 3 of How To Seduce series. This time it's Sango's time. And Kagome isn't one to say no to some fun and helping a friend in need. Will Inuyasha play along?

A/N: Finally! The long-awaited third part of the highly amusing How To Seduce series! It's not as good as the previous ones, but hopefully you'll like it anyway! Don't hesitate to tell me who you'd like doing seducing in the following oneshots of this series, I'd like to continue, but for now I don't have any cool idea.

* * *

 **Hanyou Seducing**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day. The gang was resting in Kaede's village, restocking on supplies and repairing their gear. Kagome was back from her time, but they were going to spend one more day in the village before heading out. Kaede was away, visiting an ill miko in the neighboring village and they were keeping watch over her town until her return.

This meant one certain, unnamed lecherous monk was flirting with practically all village citizens as long as they were wearing skirts.

Sango growled angrily. Why couldn't he talk to her instead? They had much more in common than he and those girls! And he didn't even notice her new yukata, that idiot monk. The youkai exterminator sighed and ran her hands down the front of her pretty purple kimono. And to think she had traded so many good furs for the kimono... She should've known that buying a next knife would be better...

Kagome walked up to her sulking friend and took her hand.

"Sango, what's wrong?" the miko was in a good mood, since Inuyasha was not angry at the world in general for a change, Shippou was not misbehaving and there was no hurry. Not mentioning she had caught up with all her classes. Only Sango's frown was marring the wonderful day and Kagome hoped she could change it into a wide smile.

"He doesn't notice me anymore," Sango sighed dejectedly, not even trying to deny that she felt bad. "I guess I'm not pretty enough. Or not squealing like a brainless idiot when he tells his horrible jokes."

"Oh," Kagome didn't need any more explanation, figuring out about what Sango was thinking. Then a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "I guess it's time to use it."

"It?" Sango looked at her friend's face. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

.

Inuyasha was laying on a branch of his favorite dozing tree. It was right on the edge of a field where the village kids were playing. He wasn't aware of the fact that the sight of the familiar, red-clad figure on the tree was what calmed many parental worries these days. The kids were always playing near the forest when they knew there was a certain hanyou nearby, pretending that he didn't keep an eye on them.

It wasn't like he was overprotective about them. He didn't come up to them when one stumbled or to stop a fight. But he was there and the whole village knew that he was herding the kids, in a way. He wouldn't allow any of them stray into the forest and nothing would get to them, no matter if it was a wild animal or a youkai. Well, one youkai was playing with the kids right now, but it was Shippou, he was pack.

"Inuyasha!" called a male voice from under the tree. Inuyasha glanced down to see Miroku standing there. "Did you see the girls? I wanted to talk to them, but they're nowhere in sight."

"Let me guess, the village girls' male relatives politely told you to go away?"

"Something like that," Miroku nodded sheepishly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Idiot, you look for them yourself. I'm napping."

Suddenly a scent drifted his way and Inuyasha turned his head to look at the path leading into his forest. Kagome and Sango were walking down the path to them, but... Something was off... The hanyou jumped down from his tree, eyes and ears trained at the miko and the exterminator.

"Oh," Miroku gasped when he saw at what Inuyasha was looking.

Kagome was walking with Sango down the path, obviously headed their way, but they still were pretty far away. The young miko had a pair of black ears, just like Inuyasha's, sticking from the crown of her head. Her companion had a fuzzy tail swaying behind her with every step she took. Miroku managed to look up to Inuyasha, wanting to say something, but the hanyou was already gone.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha all but materialized in front of her and Sango.

"What the fu-" Inuyasha started, at the same time intrigued, worried and a bit annoyed at the altered looks of his female companions. Sango opened her mouth to explain that they were merely dressed up, but Kagome was faster. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"We're hanyou, just like you."

"What the fuck? You ain't hanyou! You don't smell hanyou and I can't sense your youki! And there..." Inuyasha barked, but Kagome grabbed one of his ears and pulled gently.

"Be quiet!" she pointed with her chin in the direction of Miroku, who was making his way to them. "We're hanyou."

Sango expected Inuyasha to growl at her and scream they weren't, but he just frowned.

"But how and why?" he asked quietly. Kagome rubbed his ear and let go of it.

"Obviously because we spend a lot of time with you. I became an inu and Sango is a neko," Sango shyly looked at her tail, tucked between her legs in a plain expression of anxiety. Inuyasha touched Kagome's ear. "Do you like it?"

Sango giggled when she heard the real hanyou hum his affirmation. One thing was for sure - the hanyou she had once met was much more inclined to show affection than and his playful side than before. And Sango had to admit she was pretty relieved he acted so calm. She had expected him to uncover their little trick from the start, but he accepted Kagome's explanation and seemed to be willing to play along.

And just in time, because Miroku got to them.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Sango's tail swaying behind her.

"We couldn't hide it anymore," Sango breathed out nervously. She felt herself blushing. She wasn't a good liar, but she had to convince Miroku, at least for a while.

"We became hanyou," Kagome, who seemed to be better at lying, cut in. "We absorbed too much youki to remain pure humans and became hanyou a few weeks ago."

"But..." Miroku stared at Kagome, obviously shocked, but not repulsed by this information. He was much more tolerant and accepting than most people of this time and he wouldn't reject a hanyou only because they weren't pure humans "How is it possible? I've never heard about it, what about you, Inuyasha?"

"Hanyou rarely spend much time with humans," Inuyasha replied and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. "But I guess it's possible. They're just in front of you, so it must be."

Sango was silently amazed that Inuyasha could speak with so much confidence when he was a part of their little plot for a couple of minutes only.

"How did you hide your..." Miroku gestured to Sango's tail. The exterminator was at the same time embarrassed because he was very interested in her rear area and amused, because it was for a new reason.

"Shippou's magic," Sango quickly explained and moved away when Miroku reached his hand out to touch her. "Don't touch me, I don't like when someone touches my tail!"

"Oh, sorry," Miroku seemed genuinely sorry, but his sight still lingered on the extra limb. Sango had a device to make it move a bit and it looked pretty real, but Kagome warned her the impression would fade if someone squeezed it.

"Let's go to Kaede's," Kagome suggested, breaking the awkward silence. "I smell Kaede's making a stew."

"You can smell that?" Miroku asked in wonder. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hanyou senses," he reminded his friend. "Better behave, monk, because now Sango can smell you on other girls and them on you."

"Oh, goodness..." Miroku paled and looked at Sango with wide eyes. To her surprise, but also pleasure she couldn't see fear in his eyes, so she hoped he had been behaving so far.

Inuyasha went to fetch Shippou and herd the rest of the kids towards the village while Miroku walked a few paces behind Kagome and Sango, mesmerized by the gentle sway of Sango's behind and the tail reaching to her knees. It was so fluffy and alluring... He found himself wishing to caress it.

Images of his Sango, who had been always fierce like a tigress, sneaking up on him like a hunting feline made the monk feel his blood warming his cheeks before it went on an epic quest down his body.

He was always amazed by beauty of Sango's body, she was strong, agile and fast. But beside being fair of face she was also fair of mind and iron-willed. It could push away other men from this stubborn warrior lady, but Miroku was drawn to her personality as much as he was to her wonderful physique. Whether a hanyou or a human woman Sango was the only one Miroku felt he could make a lasting relationship with. Her sudden change added exotic features to her already heavenly frame, her gait - always smooth - was now more predatory, more proud. But most certainly it didn't change his feelings for her.

The young man walked through the village in a daze, trying valiantly to fight off the vivid products of his wild imagination. He didn't notice all the beautiful maidens and eager widows who waved at him playfully. He didn't notice the confused expressions on their faces when he passed by them.

And he didn't notice the wide smile playing across Sango's lips.

Kagome walked beside Sango, pretty pleased with the outcome of their little dress up. Sango had Miroku's undivided attention and as long as she wouldn't let him touch her tail they could pretend to be hanyous. She herself found the idea of prolonging her inu state for a while longer, especially when a certain white-haired man would be around. She hadn't missed the peculiar expression and twinkle in his eyes when he had looked at her with her tiny dog ears.

A/N; Now you can type your flames in the comment section ;D


End file.
